1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for screw clamp connection to electrical terminals, the assembly in particular comprising screw clamps that need not be removed for connection to ring tongue terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to interconnect single conductors to terminals of connector assemblies, in particular connector assemblies mounted to a panel such as in the telecommunications industry, by means of screw clamping the conductor thereto. Screw clamping provides a robust and secure connection to conducting wires and in particular if the wire is terminated by a ring tongue terminal through which the screw clamp is inserted and screwed to a nut thereby clamping the ring tongue therebetween. One of the problems with such prior art connector assemblies, is that the screw is removed to allow placing the ring tongue on the nut. For a compact connector, or in other cramped conditions, the screw is often not only difficult to remove but can then be easily lost and is often difficult to re-thread with the nut. It would therefore be desirable to provide a connector assembly with screw clamps that do not need to be removed therefrom but at the same time allow simple and unobstructed positioning of the conductor between the screw clamp and nut for clamping therebetween.